


Taken

by thebadwolf



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Drunk John, Drunk Sex, M/M, No Dialogue, Non-Consensual, Rape, Sorry Not Sorry, rape is not romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebadwolf/pseuds/thebadwolf
Summary: After a hard night of drinking John rapes Sherlock without reason. No romance. No happy ending.





	Taken

A soft banging noise filled the quiet entrance hall to 221b baker street. John Watson stumbled a bit as he entered the dark sitting room. There was no sign of Sherlock or Rosie. Since it was nearly four in the morning that made sense. No doubt both of them had been asleep for a long time. WIth Rosie around Sherlock was sleeping a lot better. Having the young child around to help care for seem to take all his extra energy.

 

John had been out drinking most of the night. Greg had joined him for the first part but had left John on his own shortly after midnight.  The good doctor had stayed and drank far past what he normally would have. 

 

As the alcohol had relaxed his mind and body a new fire had spread through his veins. The fire was burning throughout his whole body and was starting to make him desperate. He knew what he needed. He needed a release. Not masturbation. That wouldn’t be enough to extinguish the fire burning him.  

 

WIthout thinking much about it John walked into their bathroom He opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out a small jar of Vaseline. He grabbed a flannel as well from a basket on the sink. He walked into Sherlock’s bedroom. 

 

The detective was fast asleep under the blankets. Due to the warm night, he was only half covered. As quick as he could John pounced on him and stuffed the flannel in his mouth. He tied it behind his head. Sherlock let out a little groan as he started to wake up.

 

The doctor wasted no time yanking off his own trousers and boxes. HIs fingers trembled as he worked quickly. He didn’t want to risk Sherlock waking up anymore. Sherlock blinked a few times and looked back at John. His eyes went wide as he felt his pajama bottoms being yanked off.  

 

Sherlock’s bright blue eyes fell on the vaseline jar clutched in John’s fingers. He quickly pushed his face into his pillow. He quickly began to try and figure out what was going on. His brain was fogged from sleep. His friend had been drinking, had gagged him and was undressing him. 

 

Oh. Oh no.

 

Sherlock felt something wet pushing against his ...his asshole. 

 

What was he supposed to do? Was he supposed to scream and fight? If he screamed it would bring Mrs. Hudson. Would John get in trouble for what he was doing? He knew John would never do this kind of thing when he was sober.

 

Sherlock let out a gasp as he felt a finger pushing inside of him. It felt wet and wiggly inside of him. He didn’t want this! Sherlock began to struggle against the invasion. John smacked him hard on the ass as a warning. The detective stopped his trashing. 

 

The detective closed his eyes and tried to think of anything else. If he didn’t fight perhaps it would be over sooner. He could just move on with his life and pretend it never happened. Chances were John wouldn’t even remember it in the morning. 

 

Another wet finger pushed its way into his tight hole. He whimpered around the gag as he felt his insides being stretched. Sherlock yelped with a confused mix of pleasure and pain as he felt something deep inside of him being touched.

 

Before he could really understand the sensation overtaking him the fingers were removed. He could feel John moving his legs further apart. His heart began to race as he felt John start to push his cock against his hidden hole. 

 

Relax. Relax. 

 

Despite how badly Sherlock was trying to will himself to relax he couldn’t. He was about ready to have sex the first time and he wasn’t ready. His best friend was going to rape him. 

 

John let out a pleasure filled moan as his cock head slipped inside. His friend was so tight inside. As he tried to push forward to claim more of that tight passage he felt resistance. Sherlock’s body was fighting him. 

 

The doctor put his hands on Sherlock’s hips to hold him in place and started pushing his cock harder. As he pushed in deeper Sherlock’s cries began sharper. Tears fell out of his eyes and ran down his cheeks, soaking his gag.

 

While it did hurt very badly that wasn’t what was making Sherlock cry. He could make it through a very painful experience without crying if it had been anyone else. Yet, this was John. This was the man that helped him through so much. He felt so betrayed. 

 

Sherlock was shaking as John’s full length was pushed deep inside of him. John moaned as he started to work his length in and out. It was hard going at first. It felt like his cock was squeezed to death. 

 

John closed his eyes and threw back his head as he threw himself into the sex. It felt amazing, more amazing than anything he had ever had before. His cock was on the larger side, so it was hard to find girls that were willing to let him fuck them in the ass. Whenever he did try they would just cry about how badly it hurt. It was nice to just fuck someone without worrying about what they were feeling. 

 

Sherlock did his best to ignore the confusing wave of feelings overtaking him. Every time John slammed into him it felt like someone was driving an ax into his spine. It felt like his insides were being ripped out every time John would pull out. Whenever John managed to hit with prostate he would feel a bit of pleasure but it wasn’t nearly enough to get his cock hard. 

 

As John approached his orgasm he started going faster and rougher. Sherlock began to yelp with pain and started to try and fight him again. It was too much! He needed to get away. John growled putting his hands on Sherlock’s shoulders. He pushed him down into the mattress as he slammed his cock in and out. 

 

Thankfully, John didn’t last long and he quickly exploded inside of him. Thick long cum filled Sherlock’s sore passage and leaked out around his cock. Sherlock cried out in pain as John pulled his cock out. 

 

John frowned and looked down at cock. A mix of blood and cum coated the end of his cock. It wasn’t really enough to worry about. The doctor reached up and untied the gag in Sherlock’s mouth. He dropped the wet flannel to the floor next to bed. 

 

Sherlock rolled onto his side away from John. He couldn’t look at him. There was no way he could look at the man that he had trusted so much. John yawned curling up against him. He was asleep within minutes. The detective groaned in pain trying to get in a comfortable position.  He closed his eyes and tried to sleep even though he knew it wouldn’t come. 


End file.
